tresmarias presents: fallen' in love
by francoi
Summary: Have you been in love and found your PERFECT MATCH? Have you been serenaded with YOUR GUITAR MAN? or lost and found by the socalled FOUNDER'S KEEPERS? Will you stay strong and keep FALLEN' IN LOVE?
1. introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

Hi! I'm Maria Luchia Nanami. I knew that you knew me already—you have seen my adventures with

my friends and love ones. But, this time is a different one. A lot of change happened like for example,

we are not mermaid princesses anymore. I am now so much happy. We now live as an ordinary

human being and no extraordinary powers. But still, our beautiful and crystal voices haven't change.

Still, you can hear us playing in our very own band "THE TRES MARIAS".

TRES MARIAS because we have only three members and all of us have Maria in our given name.

Like Maria Hanon Hosho and Maria Rina Toin. Our band started when we were in high school and

ended before we reached college. Well, as expected we are very much busy these days. You knew

about the college life, it's not that easy. But still, if someone ask us to perform we don't hesitate to do

it.

I am hoping that you still follow our new adventures. This is really a different one. That's all for now!

GOD BLESS!!!

P.S.

As usual, our new adventures are not about conquering the sea evils but the adventures of love.


	2. Why so late?

** Season 1: " PERFECT MATCH"  
**

**CHAPTER 1: WHY SO LATE?**

**  
**

"Maria Luchia, you're late again" Hanon whispered to her.

"Sorry, it's my fault. I watched a late night show again" she answered. This is their second day of school. Luchia and Hanon where classmates and are also takes BS Engineering while Rina takes BS Accountancy.

"Miss Nanami, kindly stand up", Mr. Ishiro, their calculus instructor said.

"Yes, sir" she is nervous and her knees were shaking.

"You've been late for two days. And I said yesterday that if you will have three consecutive days of being late or absent, you are going to be punished." He said calmly.

_His look is stern, I think he's really serious. What could possibly happen to me. I don't want to be punished. He doesn't have the right to do that to me._

"Are you with me, Miss Nanami?" he was now in front of her. '_Whoaaa' she was shocked._

"I think, you should go and see a doctor." Her instructor advised her

"No sir, no" she is now back to normal. "I'm alright" she sighed.

"Well then, have you remember what I have said a while ago? Can you recall it?"

"Y-yes..Sir" she stuttered "I-it's all about the pu-nish-ment…" she gave another sigh.

"Excuse me sir" Hanon interrupted " Can I ask what punishment you might give to the late comers?"

Mr. Ishiro faced Hanon while Luchia was still bowing her head but aware of the happenings around her.

"I haven't think about it. But, for sure it will be hard." He answered and then he faced the whole class.

"If I were you, you will sleep early and never watched a **late night show.** You're growing up and you should have a good sleeping habit." Luchia sweatdrop.

**after the class...**

"GRRRR…." She was still irritated with what happened in the class a while ago.

"I told you so" Hanon scolded her. "You are more hardheaded than I." she commented.

"Hanon" she was glaring at her.

"Yup, you should believe me" she gave an irritating smile "I warn you to sleep early but you're still…uh, I can't take it" Hanon looked away from her.

"What is it Hanon?" she faced Hanon but still she looked away. "Hanon?"

Instead of answering her, Hanon gave her a mirror. "Look at yourself" she insisted.

"Whoa…**What?**" she can't believe on what she saw. She knew, she had no time to bother herself look in the mirror before she left the house but she didn't even wonder that this could happen.

"Why didn't you tell me this when I came to the class?" she was hysterical.

"I have no chance to tell you at that time" she answered "Okay, I am going to help you" nad they went to the powder room.

Luchia was so grateful for Hanon. Hanon covers her eye bags with her eye color. She then tapped face powder to Luchia's face. "Thanks Hanon" She hugged her friend.

"You're beautiful" Hanon was so happy to her obra, Lucia's eye bags was now unseen.

"You look beautiful" Hippo agreed to Hanon. He just passed by to see them.

"Thanks Hippo" she smiled at him.

"Hippo!" Yuuri called him. "I'm looking for you"

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I saw Miss Luchia and Miss Hanon so I came here."

"Well, its okay. I knew you cared for them" she gave a warm smile to the young ladies.

"That's for now Luchia" he turned to Luchia while holding hands with Yuuri. "We have to go"

"Okay. Take your time" they waved goodbye to each other.


	3. my kaito?

**Flashback…**

"I'm sorry Yuuri, I saw Miss Luchia and Miss Hanon so I came here" Hippo apologized.

"Well, it's okay. I knew you cared for them." Yuuri replied.

"That's for now Miss Luchia" he turned to Luchia while holding hands with Yuuri.

**CHAPTER 2: ****MY KAITO?**

"Oh. Hanon, is that you're phone whose ringing" Luchia asked.

"Yup" Hanon urgently get her phone and read the message.

"Oh, Luchia. I'm sorry, I think it's yours" she handed the phone to Luchia.

"It's Kaito." She told her. "Can I make a reply?"

"Well, I have no choice." She mumbled.

They are on their way to the canteen.

"If I were you. I will buy my own phone." Hanon suggested.

"Don't get me wrong. It's only my suggestion." She added.

She gave a look to her.

"Yeah, you are right but I have no budget for that. You knew my situation". She replied.

On the canteen "What if you will ask your Kaito for a phone. So that he can directly contacts you" she then gave another suggestion. 

Luchia's eyes widened upon hearing Hanon's suggestion.

"What did you say? My KAITO?"

Hanon agreed.

"Hey, what are you talking about? Kaito is just a childhood friend of mine." She cleared to her the fact that there are no strings attached between her and Kaito.

"Even though he's my friend. I can't afford to ask him that kind of thing… Unless—"

"Unless, he gave it to you even if you don't ask for it?" Hanon answered to Luchia's broken lines.

"Yes, I wanted to have something but not asking for it." Luchia replied.

"You're weird, huh?" its Rina.

"Oh Rina" Luchia and Hanon turned to her.

"I heard what you are talking a while ago."

"How was your day?" Luchia ask her with a smile.

"Well, not bad" she made a crossed-arms.

**Meanwhile…**

"Where is she?" the two boys -Naoyuki and Daichi- were looking for Rina.

"Rina darling were are you?" one of the boys called out.

**On the canteen…**

"Rina, are those—" Luchia pointed the two of Rina's suitors.

"Huh?" she quickly hid at the back of Luchia. "Cover me" she said.

They were amazed on Rina. And thankfully, the boys were now out of sight.

"Still Rina, your appeal to those boys didn't change." Hanon was laughing.

"It sucks" You can see the irritation in Rina's eyes. But still, her eyes are beautiful and expressive.

"I regret the time when I spoke to them" she mumbled.

The two ladies eyes were asking 'why?'

"It's because, I gave them the information where I will study and what course I will take."

"I think I have to shift into other course" she told them without hesitation.

"What?" the two girls ask her in unison.

"Rina, you should think for it several times. So that nothing to regret." Hanon advised.

""Yea, Hanon was right. And also, your tuition, It takes time to earn money for that kind of expensive course. And you were going to waste it?" Luchia added.

"Okay. Okay" it's Rina "I'll take your advises"

"Whatever you do, still you can't get rid with those boys. They will only follow you wherever you go. Besides, we're studying in the same university. You can't avoid them all the time" Luchia stated.

"Just take the fact Rina that you're beautiful" Hanon smiled.

"Whatever" she smiled in return.

**After ten minutes…**

"Rina, you should be proud because you have plenty of suitors" it's Hanon.

"I don't think so" it's Luchia.

"Oh, Rina they have found us". Hanon gasped.

"Miss Rina, we would like to invite you for a date" the two boys asked her in unison.

"**DATE?**" Hanon and Luchia mimicked.

"Sorry, I'm busy" Rina answered.

Rina turned away and left them.

"But, Miss Rina" the two boys were nearly in tears.

"We would like to apologizes for our friend. We're hoping for your consideration." It's Hanon.

"It's okay" the two boys just went away.

"I took pity to them" it's Luchia.


	4. tickets for two

**Flashback… **

"Hey, Luchia. I have good news for you." Her dorm mate Carrie told her.

"What is that?" Luchia was surprised.

"I have here two tickets for a concert. My favorite boy band 'the Indigo' will be there to entertain you" Carrie stated while giggling. "Have you heard about that band?"

Luchia slightly shook her head.

"I will give you just a hint." She started " their vocalist is my one and only love. The handsome and gorgeous 'Cupid', that's all" she was making an about face and left her.

"Sometimes, I can say that they are odd".

She remembered the tickets. They are in the desk ' _why did she give this to me. If this is her favorite boyband, she must've not missed this_' she thought.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Kaito" she called him.

"Luchia" he approached her, "I'm sorry for keeping you wait", he apologized. They were in a restaurant, Kaito invites her for a dinner, as usual.

"Well. It's okay". They ordered their meals.

Luchia's POV 

I'm very lucky for having a very good friend like Kaito, Hanon and Rina. They are the best gift that I ever have.

**Back to normal POV**

"Kaito, I have something to tell you" she broke the silence between them.

"What is that?"

"A friend of mine gave me two tickets for a concert. And, I have thought of inviting you. If it's okay?" she faced him. Before Kaito answered Luchia, someone caught her attention.

"What's that Luchia?" Kaito followed the direction of Luchia's eyes. ' _Its Cheeky'_

"She's coming here," Luchia said.

"Hi Kaito" she bowed down and kissed Kaito's cheek.

They were both surprised of what she did.

"Thanks for waiting" she took her seat.

Luchia made a questioning look to Kaito. 'Did you also invite her?'

Kaito slightly shook his head that makes Luchia comfortable.

_Cheeky was Kaito's former girlfriend. But that 'witch' is still acting like having a relation with Kaito._

Silly her. Luchia really don't like her and so was Kaito. That witch is really desperate for following Kaito.

"Kaito" the witch called him sweetly

"I just passed here to ask you accompany me to the concert" she said.

"I have two tickets her just for us" she added.

But Kaito didn't give her any attention as if she wasn't there.

"Luchia, as you have ask me before." Kaito started speaking.

"Huh?"

"My answer is, Ok, sure why not?" Kaito smiled to her.

She smiled back.

Cheeky felt that she was out of place. She was irritated of what Kaito have done to her and she hated Luchia. She suddenly got up leave them without any word.

'_Well, that's good for her" _Kaito thought.

"Poor Cheeky. I knew she was hurt" Luchia said. "You should have look at her even for a while."

"That's none of my business" he answered coldly.

Luchia's POV 

Poor Cheeky, I am really sorry for her. I realized then, that she just love Kaito that much. Even though I hate her for being desperate but I adore her being true to herself. She doesn't hesitate doing things that might make her embarrass if she knew that that could make her happy.

Back to normal POV At the parking lot… 

Kaito climbed to the driver's seat after opening the door for Luchia.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Let's go" he then started the engine and drove to the concert hall where the concert is being held.

In the concert hall… 

The place was crowded. I heard the scream of each that seems they were enjoying. A band was now playing a hit song, so nostalgic. A classic rock song, so good to hear. The vocalist is so good, having a warm voice that sooths my senses. I can't explain what I feel, it makes me go back from the past…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4 **full trailer…

"Wow, what a nice song" Luchia clapped her hands after a boy played the guitar.

"That's for you, Luchia", his voice is like a whisper.

"For me?" she was really surprised. "Thanks, bestfriend" she can't control the flow of her tears at that time. She hugged him so tightly that seems she don't want to let him go.

"Don't cry. You're ugly" he wiped her tears touching her cheeks.

She likes the warm feeling from his touch.

"I won't anymore" she promised.

"Kaito, please take care of her" the boy ask a favor. "For me"

Kaito just stared at him, don't know what to say.

"Say, promise me" he repeated.

"I will, don't worry" he hugged him.

"Thanks." His tears can not be denied.

"I will be missing you and …Luchia"

**Francoi: Hi, if you have time to send reviews, i will appreciate it. I also appreciate it when you gave coments..tc,GB!!!**


End file.
